Nightmares
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Set during PC and VotDT - Edmund finds the one thing that he can't study for or read about. And Caspian's sister, finds the one person to stop her night terrors and nightmares.


**Title:** Nightmares

**Summary:** Before going back to England Edmund finds that someone may need him more than his family. Can he stay? Or will he have to make the choice of love or family?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia! Never will!

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** Just so you're aware I do jump quite a few times in the last part of the story. It jumps ahead without much warning so you'll have to go with it. I didn't mean for it to be this long either.

**3****rd**** A/N:** Caspian has a younger sister. Princess Elanor. She is Edmund's age when they get to Narnia. I know in my other fic she's his daughter – but I couldn't think of another name to use.

* * *

**8 Years Ago (Caspian is 8-years-old)**

Caspian woke to the sound of a scream. He knew here it came from. He got out of bed and rushed across the hall, soundlessly to his sister's room. He pushed open her door, the light from the moon allowed Caspian to see his sister sitting up in bed shaking. Princess Elanor had suffered nightmares ever since their father died. They had been told by Doctor Cornelius that he died in his sleep. Their Uncle Miraz had told them that he would treat them as his own. But he didn't. And Caspian knew it. The Prince was quite astute for his young age. Miraz never got up when Elanor had a nightmare it was Caspian who soothed her fears.

Caspian rushed to his sister's side and pulled her into his arms. Caspian and Elanor had often been mistaken for twins, as they were almost the same height and they looked very similar. It was believed that Elanor had inherited her mother's hair as her hair was the same golden colour their mother had possessed. But Caspian was just like his father. The same strong courage and the same stubbornness.

Elanor nuzzled into her brother's shoulder. She never cried but always was scared afterwards. The servants knew if Caspian was not in his room, he'd be with his sister and vice versa. So it was Caspian didn't ask her what it was about, all he did was curl up next to her under the covers, easily letting her snuggle into him. It helped keep the nightmares away and to that made their relationship all the stronger.

* * *

**Present Day (Caspian is 16)**

Woken in the dead of night wasn't something Caspian relished but when it's your sister waking you with your Professor it's something that might just worry you. Usually this meant they would be stargazing, but his sister although dressed for a hunt wasn't looked as excited as she usually did.

"Caspian! You must get up!" She said in a hushed hurried voice. He reluctantly obeyed when Elanor told him that their Aunt had given birth to a boy. He was out of bed and following his professor and sister into the secret passage at the back of his wardrobe.

They went down to the stables where two horses were saddled. Elanor mounted one and Caspian the other. Elanor waited only a few moments for her brother before kicking her horses into a gallop and was out of the city as Caspian followed soon after; they both rode as fast as they could.

"We go through the wood." Caspian said as he caught up to Elanor. A nod was his only response as she kicked her horse faster.

They were followed closely by Miraz's guards, but they darted through the wood. Dodging and ducking. Caspian missed one tree branch when Elanor ducked, she turned to see Caspian lying on the ground, but her horse didn't stop. She didn't see the dwarves or the badger. She didn't see Caspian get hit what she did notice was the horn of Queen Susan being sounded. Still she didn't falter and only pulled her horse to a stop when she reached the cliff overlooking the Eastern Shore. She sighed softly and dismounted. She'd lost her brother to the Narnians, at least she hoped.

She believed the Narnians to be lovely and accommodating. At least the way she'd interpreted the stories Professor Cornelius had told them. He told of the badgers and mice and the other animals that could talk. Elanor curled up in a crevice of rock that she knew must have been part of Cair Paravel, the Castle of four thrones. The Kings and Queens of Old had lived here once. She sighed once more and closed her eyes; her horses lay down near her and close enough to provide warmth.

* * *

Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy Pevensie looked around the ruins of the once Sandstone castle. Munching on apples they had plucked from the trees. It was a little overgrown and most of it was crumbling at the edges but whoever had lived there must have been important to live in such an important place. Lucy walked to the cliff edge and looked out over the ocean before turning to her sister.

"I wonder who lived here." She said, Susan took another step towards Lucy but stepped on something hard and cold. Bending down she picked up what seemed to be a knight made of solid gold. She turned it over in her hand. She looked up at Lucy and spoke almost as if she were afraid to believe it.

"I think we did." The older girl said softly. Lucy frowned and went over to her sister to see what she was holding. Edmund joined them.

"Hey, that's mine." He said, "From my chess set."

"Which Chess set?" Peter asked also joining them. Edmund looked at him incredulously.

He took the chess piece from Susan, "I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley did I?" Lucy looked away towards another part of the Castle and tilted her head to one side.

"Can't be." She walked away her siblings following closely behind, Lucy grabbed Peter's hand and dragged him up onto what had once been a días.

"Don't you see?" She said.

"What?" He asked, she bodily moved him so he was standing facing the hall. Susan same up and stood beside him.

"Imagine walls," Lucy said, "and columns there." Edmund came up on Peter's other side and Lucy stood next to Susan, "And a glass roof." She finished. The siblings imagined as their sister suggested and suddenly it all came together. The Centaurs, the fauns, the music…the thrones and their crowns atop their heads.

"Cair Paravel." Peter said. Suddenly a cry startled them from their minds and made them cautiously walk towards a slightly raised part of the ruins. Someone else was here.

* * *

Elanor woke with a cry the next morning. The sun was already high in the sky and her horse had gotten up to nibble on some grass. She stayed where she was until a hand dropped onto her shoulder, she squealed and jumped up.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you." A boy stood in front of her, dark hair and eyes, he held his hands up in surrender. Three other children stood with him. Two girls and another boy. The other boy was older than her and Caspian and he had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. One of the girls looked older than Elanor but probably about Caspian's age, she had dark hair and blue eyes and she was beautiful. The younger girl had sandy-red hair and blue eyes and she had a brave smile.

"What's your name?" The youngest girl asked.

"Elanor." She replied. She was still a little shaken from her nightmare to remember her manners. Thankfully the boy who had startled her gave her a smile. He inclined his head to her, slightly in way of greeting. The oldest boy handed her an apple, it was then that Elanor noted all the apple trees around. It had been said that the Kings and Queens of Old had planted apple trees outside the citadel, so over time – 1300 years or so, they had overgrown and taken over the grounds.

She smiled at them and said that she had stopped here overnight and hadn't expected anyone else to find her here.

"It's strange for such a young girl as yourself to be out here though. Alone." The oldest boy said. Elanor granted him that valid point.

"You make a valid point, Stranger. But I have been escaping my Uncle's guards." Elanor said, "I am not as loved at home as I should be. Nor is my brother. I can only hope he is safe. We were separated this night last. I hope he is well." The younger boy walked a short way away before pausing by a large piece of sandstone.

"Catapults." He said, the others were surprised.

"What?" The older one asked.

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked." Elanor wished for her brother, he'd know what to say and do. The oldest boy seemed a bit preoccupied and walked over to another part of the castle. The others including Elanor followed him. The two boys pushed at a large piece of sandstone revealing a concealed door. Wooden and starting to rot. The older boy broken through it and opened it with ease. He picked up a piece of wood and wore part of his shirt and wrapped it around the top.

"I don't suppose, you have any matches, do you?" The other boy opened the leather satchel on his shoulder.

"No, but…would this help?" He asked, holding up some sort of silver device.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner?" Elanor didn't know what it did, but it must have helped their cause. It seemed to provide light of some kind. They descended into some sort of chamber and when Elanor looked around it looked like a chamber where treasures were kept.

"I can't believe it. It's all still here." The oldest boy said. She followed the children down to the bottom floor and watched, the statues she saw were of the Kings and Queens of Old, the only people who would have known of this chamber would have been those Kings and Queens and their most trusted servants. She stared at them. These children must be them. They must be the Kings and Queens of Old. High King Peter, King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle and Queen Lucy the Valiant. Elanor watched, as it seemed they were those people she'd heard so much about. Especially when she watched the oldest boy. He blew dust off a large bronze plate. A lion's head engraved on it.

"I was so tall." She turned to look at the youngest girl, holding a dress against her.

"Well you were older then." The older girl said.

"As oppose to hundreds of years later," The younger boy said, the helmet he wore far too big for his head, "when you're younger." As the older boy walked towards the last of the four chests, the younger spoke once again.

"What is it?" She asked.

"My Horn. I must have left it on my saddle. The day we went back." The older girl said. Elanor had been forgotten now; she sat down on one of the large piles of treasures and watched as the oldest boy – who she supposed would be high King Peter – opened the last of the chests. The other three paused and watched, as if waiting for him to speak, like most would of their High King. Elanor suddenly remembered her manners. He drew out his sword, the legendary sword of High King Peter and looked down at it with pride.

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets it death." He read off the gleaming blade.

"When he shakes his mane," the youngest girl spoke, "we shall have spring again." She looked sad for a moment, "everyone we knew. Mr Tumnus and the Beavers. They're all gone." She said. As the children turned, Elanor dropped to one knee.

"I didn't want to believe it worked. But my brother knew it would. He believed in the stories more than I did." She said, "Your Majesties."

"I think it's time we found out what's going on." Peter said.

"High King…I will answer any question I can for you, but I don't know how much help I will be." Elanor said, Peter held out a hand and helped her to her feet.

"First, you can call us by our names. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. Not by our titles. Second…you need a weapon of some kind." Elanor grinned and went back up the stairs to the surface, she whistled and her horse came trotting up to her. She petted the muzzle and then moved to her saddle. Taking a quiver of arrows and bow off it.

"Did you mean liked these?" She asked; when the children joined her. They asked her to wait for a moment and they changed into clothes that somehow fitted them in their current ages. They also armed themselves how they would have in the time of their rule. Elanor mounted her horse and Lucy was pulled up behind her.

"I'll tell you all I can, my lord. However I'm not sure if I can tell you everything." Elanor said as they began to walk.

"Well, what were you doing out here?" Peter asked, she sighed softly.

"Running away." She admitted.

"Who from?" Edmund asked.

"My Uncle, Lord Miraz." Elanor said quietly.

"Lord Miraz? But we were the only humans in Narnia." Peter said.

"We're Telmarines. From Telmar. Our forefathers came here about 1300 years ago. About the same time you left."

"Your brother?" Peter asked.

"Caspian the tenth." Elanor told them. She told them everything she could about what has happening and what had happened in Narnia for the last 1300 years. Elanor couldn't tell them everything but she told them all she knew.

As they reached an inlet to a river they could see a boat being rowed by two soldiers.

"They are two of my Uncle's soldiers. What are they doing out here?" Lucy jumped down from the horse and Elanor followed. Susan hurried forward and shot an arrow from her quiver when Elanor saw what they were holding her breath caught. It was a Narnian. It had to be there was no other reason.

"Drop him!" Susan yelled, aiming another arrow. Elanor watched as the soldiers threw the dwarf in the river. Edmund and Peter ran forward. Susan shot another arrow killing one of the soldiers. The other jumped in the water to escape.

Peter dragged the dwarf onto the bank and Edmund retrieved the boat. Lucy drew her dagger with flourish and cut the ropes binding his wrists as the dwarf began to choke and cough up water. He got slowly to his feet and glared at Susan.

"Drop him?" He growled, "that's the best you can come up with?"

"A simple 'thank-you' for suffice." Susan said.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help." He growled again.

"Maybe we should've let them." Peter said.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked.

"They're Telmarines. It's what they do." He grumbled. Elanor put her hands on her hips.

"Not all of us." She told him pointedly.

"It's still hard to believe. Telmarines…in Narnia." Edmund said still in disbelief.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" The dwarf said, still getting sea water from his mouth.

"It's a bit of a long story." Lucy said, as Susan handed Peter back his sword.

"You've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old?" He said looking between the four Pevensies.

"High King Peter, the magnificent." Lucy and Susan giggled.

"Probably could have left off the last bit." Susan said. Elanor didn't find it funny, but didn't say anything.

"Probably." The dwarf agreed.

"You might be surprised." Peter said drawing his sword and standing as if he meant to cross blades with the dwarf.

"Oh you don't want to do that, boy." He warned.

"Not me. Him," He said indicating to Edmund. Elanor was surprised. Edmund drew his sword and smiled at his brother. Peter handed his own sword to the dwarf. At first the blade seemed too heavy for the dwarf but he was foxing, as he crossed blades with Edmund and they began their duel. Edmund eventually won. The dwarf fell to the sand.

"Beards and Bedsteads! Maybe that horn worked after all." He said.

Susan frowned, "What horn?"

"The horn that kid used. Prince Caspian." The dwarf said.

"My brother. Is he well?" Elanor asked. The Pevensies took a moment to absorb this. Their new friend – Elanor – was a Princess.

* * *

A few nights later Lucy, Susan and Elanor all lay awake. Elanor pretended to be asleep but she listened to Susan and Lucy talk about it and about coming back to Narnia. Hopefully they'd stay for longer and help Elanor and Caspian get used to leading their people. Maybe they could even rebuild Cair Paravel.

The next morning Elanor woke with a start, for once she'd had no nightmares. Not one. She looked around confused and found that Lucy as well was awake, but no one else was. The girls looked at each other and got up, Elanor followed Lucy because she was going determinedly in one direction. Elanor followed her wondering why she would go one way. Lucy and Elanor crouched behind a bush for a moment before Lucy went to get up but Peter grabbed her from behind and told her to be quiet. It was a minotaur, Elanor's jaw dropped open. They were real. She crouched with Lucy as Peter drew his sword to attack it but someone jumped out of the bushes nearby with a yell and attacked. Elanor felt overjoyed at the sight of her brother but that soon turned to horror as he and Peter engaged in a sword fight. Peter sword become lodged in the tree trunk and as Caspian went to pull it out Peter picked up a rock.

"No! Stop!" Lucy yelled and both girls scrambled out from the brush.

"Ellie?" Caspian froze.

"Caspian," She smiled and her brother hugged her, happy to see each other was safe.

"Prince Caspian?"

"Yes," he turned back to Peter, "and who are you?"

"Peter!" Susan's voice sounded as she, Edmund and Trumpkin appeared. Elanor took her brother's hand in her's and directed his gaze to the hilt of Peter's sword.

"High King Peter." He whispered.

"I believe you called." Peter replied; a royal edge was entering his tone.

"Well, yes, but…I thought you'd be older." Caspian said, Elanor rolled her eyes.

"Well if you like we could come back in a few years." Peter began.

"No. No that's all right. You're just…you're not exactly what I expected." Caspian said, Elanor nodded and noticed her brother's eyes strayed to Susan.

"Neither are you." Edmund said, slowly, his eyes darting to a Minotaur.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." A badger said from where he stood with another two dwarves.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege." A voice said, Peter and Elanor both turned to see a mouse, bigger than the average field mouse stand on its hind legs to address Peter, "our hearts and swords are at your service."

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute." Lucy said quietly to Susan.

"Who said that?" The mouse demanded.

"Oh…sorry." Lucy said.

"Oh, your majesty, with the greatest respect, I do believe, 'courageous', 'courteous' or 'chivalrous' might more befit a knight of Narnia." The mouse said.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter said, Elanor heard the insult that was directed at Caspian with the remark.

"Yes, indeed. And I recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire." The mouse said.

"Good, because we're gonna need every sword we can get." Peter sad, turning back to Caspian.

"Well then, you'll probably be wanting yours back." Caspian handed to him but Elanor didn't miss the slight roll of eyes from Peter as he took back his sword.

* * *

Elanor sat the stone table playing with a pendant that hung around her neck. Lucy sat with her running her fingers over her cordial every now and then. The pendant that hung around Elanor's neck was nothing special. Caspian had come back from a ride with his father clutching two stones. Identical but smoothed and worn down by the streams he'd found them in. He asked his father had have them made into pendants. One was given to Elanor the other Caspian kept. He may never have worn it, but Elanor never took hers off. Elanor had been left with Lucy at Aslan's how as the others went to try and take Miraz' castle.

"They won't take the castle. No one has and many have tried." Elanor said getting up.

"You have to have faith." Lucy said.

Elanor turned on her, "I do. That's my brother will get some backbone. I know Peter knows what he's doing, Lucy. But he's putting Caspian down. He's making my brother think that he can't lead the Narnians." Elanor snapped, "Caspian has put all this together before you even got here. I'm grateful you're here, and so is Caspian, but he put this army together. Not Edmund, Not Peter. Caspian. They should make decisions together, not against one another and then do it Peter's way. That's not how it works." She said she left the chamber to where Caspian had said they would be sleeping; he had put his bedroll and Elanor's side-by-side. But Elanor was hoping the nightmares had stopped, as she hadn't had any since meeting the Kings and Queens.

She stayed there until she heard the sounds of a fight from the other room. She froze in the doorway. She only moved when it was over. How could Caspian have even considered being the White Witch back? Caspian turned with Peter ad saw Susan but when he looked towards the door to their sleeping chambers and saw Elanor that's when he broke.

"Ellie," He began but she was on fire, she was angry, tired and sick and tired of always being forgotten by her brother, by the Kings and Queens. She might as well join Miraz for all it's worth.

"Don't you dare say it," she snapped "don't you dare. Maybe King Peter is right. Maybe Lucy is right! Maybe you _don't_ have what it takes to be King. You can't turn to the first option that comes your way. You have to fight for the right to rule! King Peter did. He defeated the White Witch the first time around more than 1300 years ago! And you – you think you can just take what he's done and do it yourself. Not a chance." Elanor said, she turned and left them going outside. She sat down on the ledge outside, tears blurring her vision. A hand dropped onto her shoulder and she looked up to see Edmund.

"It'll be all right. Peter's got a big head, he needs to realize that Caspian's ideas are good as well, they need to learn the share." He said, he noted she was fiddling with her pendant again.

"What is that?" He asked, she pulled it off her neck and handed it to him.

"Caspian came back from a trip with our father when I was 2. He had found two stones in a stream; they were identical in size, shape and colour. They had been worn smooth by the water and he brought them back, he asked father to have them made into pendants. One for me and one for Caspian. I hardly take mine off, it seems worthless now. But it's the only reminder I have of my father." Elanor said, Edmund sat down beside her and handed it back.

"It reminds of you of your father; it's not worthless; it's priceless. You can't put a price on memories. But there some we'd like to forget. Trust me, I know. The last time I was in Narnia…well let's just say I wasn't the greatest brother in the world." Edmund said.

"I used to suffer from nightmares – even with Caspian around – but I think they have stopped. Because ever since I met you and Peter and Susan and Lucy, I have not had any nightmares." Elanor said. Suddenly she looked up. Edmund saw also, and he got to his feet. Hurrying back inside, he came back out with Peter, Lucy and Caspian. Miraz' army had arrived.

* * *

"We have to get Aslan. It's the only way to ensure that we can help the Narnians." Peter decided; he was going to send Lucy and Susan to retrieve the Great Lion.

"We need a plan. We need to buy Lucy and Susan some time." Edmund said.

"May I?" Elanor said just as her brother spoke too.

"If I may," Caspian got to his feet, "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer, but as King he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that could buy us some time." Caspian said.

"That is?" Peter asked.

This Elanor spoke over her brother, "A duel to the death. If you challenge Miraz under the promise of total surrender for the loser than he has no option but to accept. Miraz is too stubborn to refuse, you give him a challenge he will accept." Elanor helped Peter write out the letter and Edmund with a Centaur and a giant went to deliver it. Elanor knew her uncle would accept; he was far too stubborn to do otherwise. Caspian got Destrier to take Lucy and Susan out to the wood, but he told Elanor he would follow them. It was the easiest way to keep them safe.

* * *

Elanor stood on the ledge with the archers and watched Peter and Miraz fight. She felt her stomach tighten when Peter cried out in pain. But she knew he'd keep going until her uncle died or he did. But she also knew that Miraz would never honour the traditions. Even if Peter was killed, Miraz would still try to wipe out the Narnians. And with them, Edmund, Lucy, Susan, Caspian and herself. She sighed softly and lit up slightly when Caspian – who had disappeared a while ago – ride back into view. With Susan on the horse behind him. She watched the exchanges between Susan, Peter and Edmund. It was the kind of relationship she didn't have with Caspian.

To Caspian, Elanor was made of glass and could break if handled too roughly. He didn't want her hurt. Ever. Elanor smiled at Susan when she joined them on the ledge. Susan took a place between Trumpkin and Elanor. They were to stand here to get the first wave of Telmarines if Miraz didn't keep his promise. Caspian and Elanor had both said it wasn't likely.

"Do you think Peter will win?" Susan asked suddenly.

"I have faith in him. But Miraz is cunning as are all Telmarines. But not all Telmarines are like Miraz." She said with a small smile. Susan seemed surprised by her words but something about Elanor made Susan trust her even if many Narnians didn't. Edmund said it was because they didn't know her, but then the Pevensies didn't. Edmund however out unwavering trust in Elanor. Like she would be the one to bring it all together.

She was the peace keeper between Peter and Caspian and didn't hesitate to put both of them in their place. She was as stubborn as her brother, she didn't take rubbish from anyone and that was something to be admired about her. She came from a Royal family and yet acted like she wanted to be anything but Royal. Knowing that and how much he little brother trusted her made Susan surprisingly at ease. She could trust Elanor and that was important in this sort of time.

* * *

Elanor was right. The Telmarines didn't keep their word. Although both Caspian and Peter spared Miraz of his life, Lord Sopespian did not. He stabbed Miraz in the back with the only one of Susan's arrows they had. Calling treachery and saying that they had shot him. But up on the ledge the shocked look on all their faces said that they hadn't. The Narnians knew that now they were in for a war. At Peter's signal Caspian disappeared under the ground. Elanor and Susan glanced at each other as the Telmarines began to use their catapults. The army started towards the How. It was time.

"Archers to the ready!" Susan yelled, everyone notched their bows. They kept their eyes on the Telmarines, they knew to follow Susan's orders.

"Take your aim!" Susan yelled, all Archers aimed into the sky.

"Stay with them!" Elanor heard Trumpkin say to the Dwarves to his left. Rocks from catapults rained down around them.

"NOW!" Susan's last command was strong a full of authority. Hundreds of arrows were let loose into the sky. Missed millimetres by rocks. Telmarines fell under them. Next the army of Narnians were running behind Peter and Edmund to bring down the Telmarine Army. Edmund was on a horse so Elanor could see her friend to begin with as was Caspian. Elanor and Susan had no means to escape the sudden onslaught of boulders into the How. Susan lost her footing and Trumpkin grabbed her wrist, but Elanor without anyone to grab fell to the ground, Susan at least landed on a ledge when Trumpkin couldn't hold her any longer. But Elanor fell to the hard ground. Caspian was to her in a second, pulling her onto her feet.

"Stay here." He told her and moved back to stand with Peter. Susan climbed down to be with Elanor.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'll live." Elanor said, "Caspian has to learn I'm not made of glass." She said; she pulled another arrow from her quiver, "shall we?" She gave Susan a smile; this was going to be their battle, not just Caspian and Peter's.

* * *

They chased the Telmarines to the River. Back to Beruna. They were met with Lucy. And after a moment also by Aslan. Elanor couldn't believe it. Aslan had come to help them. Finally they had a better chance.

That night Elanor sat next to Caspian by the fire. He hadn't spoken to her since her fall off the How.

"I didn't want you to be in the fight." He said sharply. Elanor looked at him her gaze intense.

"Caspian…I may be your little sister, but I am not made of glass. I will not break so easily as you believe. Do you remember what you said to me when you gave me this?" She tugged on the rock that remained around her neck. Caspian stared at it, he hardly wore his anymore.

"No." Caspian said.

"No? Well that proves it then. You have forgotten what it was like to be my big brother. My hero." Elanor got up and walked away.

"Ellie? What was I supposed to say?" Caspian called after her, she turned back to face him.

"You were supposed to say that you remember every word of the promise you made me when you presented me with this pendant. That serves as the only reminder I have of my father! I was 2-years-old when you gave me this and I have never taken it off. Father died when I was just 4. I do not remember him well but you – you had more time with him." Elanor snapped, "You were the one that stopped the nightmares. I thought they'd stopped when I met the Kings and Queens. I thought maybe I didn't need you anymore, but I know now. I know that the only reason I hadn't grown up was because you were always there. You were always by my side when I had a nightmare. And I 'm sick of it Caspian. I need to grow up, you need to learn that I am not made of glass. I will not break. Peter knows that. Susan knows that. Edmund – even Lucy – knows that I will not break!" Elanor shouted. Everyone around had stopped to watch them, even Aslan.

"Maybe you should have them as your siblings if you see me as such a failure." Caspian said, Elanor's face crumbled.

"I don't _want_ them as my siblings. I want them as friends. Caspian – you will always be my big brother. You just have to understand that I will not break easily. I'm as strong and as stubborn as you are. I do not need you to protect me." She said.

"You don't?" He asked, she shook her head.

"No. Because I can always have a husband to protect me. But I do not want a husband who will supress me and silence my voice." She said, "I want someone who will welcome my opinions like you do. Someone who will love me for being me. Not because I'm a pretty face." Caspian smiled at her, he wanted a wife like that, and she knew he did. She was sure he would find someone just like that.

* * *

In the weeks that followed Elanor's nightmares returned. But this time they were different and they confused her as much as they scared her. One night while Caspian sat with her calming her down. Edmund walked in to her room as he too had heard her scream.

"Your Majesty?" Elanor looked up, "are you well?" Edmund asked, he had easily slipped back into the way they spoke in Narnia.

"I am well, thank-you Majesty. But I fear I will not sleep too well this night." She said. Edmund frowned.

"Why is that My Lady?" He asked hoping she didn't say the nightmares had returned.

"My nightmares have returned, My Lord. But they are different this time. Instead of me seeing many ways my father could have died and seeing Caspian die also. I am now seeing my friends dying around me. You, Peter, Susan and Lucy and I am unable to do anything to stop it from happening." Caspian was surprised that she had spoken of what her dreams entailed; usually she was suffered in silence about what she saw. Edmund gave her a soft smile and came to sit next to her also.

"Well here My Lady," Edmund took Elanor's free hand and laced it over his heart. Elanor was surprised but comforted oddly, by the feel of Edmund's heartbeat under her hand.

"I can assure you that – although you'd give them a fright – you could feel Lucy, Susan and Peter's heartbeat if you sought them out tonight. Though I do not suggest it. You will give them quite a scare." Edmund said with another comforting smile. Elanor nodded and allowed him to kiss her hand before he left.

"He likes you." Caspian said when the door closed behind the Just King.

"You are dreaming brother. Edmund and I are friends." Elanor said.

"You may believe that, Ellie. But I could see it in his eyes. He likes you more than you would care to admit to yourself. You like him also." Caspian gave his sister a kiss on the cheek and left her to think about it after asking her if she wanted him to stay til she fell asleep. She shook her head slowly, telling him she needed to think for a while.

* * *

The next day found Aslan asking Caspian and Elanor to gather everyone in the courtyard. Caspian and Elanor of course were now King and Queen of Narnia. Not like Peter and Susan may have been but they held the same positions as they had. High King and Queen of Narnia. Elanor had realized that what Caspian had said was true. She liked Edmund more than she should. She knew he'd have to go back to England but she wanted the chance to tell him she wanted him to stay. Caspian addressed the gathered crowd explaining that if anyone didn't want to stay and live in peace then Aslan would return them to the home of their forefathers. But not to Telmar. To England. Elanor and Caspian were as surprised as everyone else. General Glozelle, and Caspian and Elanor's Aunt and her father, all said they would take up the offer. It was a good offer not to refuse but many people decided to stay and live in peace. Although people were opposed as they did not know what awaited them in that world.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?" One man shouted from the crowd.

"Sire, if my example can be of any service I will take 11 mice through with no delay." Reepicheep said, Aslan simply gave the mouse what could only be a smile but turned his gaze to the Kings and Queens of Old.

"We'll go." Peter said.

"We will?" Edmund questioned.

"Come on, our time's up." Peter said, "After all, we're not really needed here anymore." He held out his sword to Caspian.

"I will look after it until you return." He said; Peter gave him a small smile.

"I'm afraid that's just it." Susan said, "We're not coming back."

"We're not?" Lucy asked.

"You two are…at least I think he means you two." Peter said.

"But why?" Lucy asked, "did they do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite dear one, but all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learnt what they can from this world, now they must live in their own." Aslan said in his normally calming voice. Elanor felt tears prickle the back of her eyes for the hundredth time in as many minutes.

"It's alright Lu; it's not how I thought it'd be. But it's alright. One day you'll see it too." Peter said. The Pevensies took their time saying their goodbyes to Caspian and Elanor. Edmund was the first to say goodbye to Elanor. He hugged her tightly. Elanor felt the tears come then, falling from her eyes.

"Aslan? I must ask – can't they stay a bit longer?" Elanor asked, turning to the lion. The animal almost looked confused.

"Why would you ask, young one?" Aslan asked.

"Because…well…it's just Edmund really." Everyone fell silent, "he…well, he…he keeps the nightmares away." She said, "When I met Edmund and his brother and sisters – the nightmares that had plagued my sleep no longer kept sleep from me. I thought they had stopped until we were back at the castle and again I had nightmares. Edmund helps keep them away. And…I feel I may love him. But I will not make him choose. I only ask they stay a while longer." She said. She felt selfish like she was forcing Edmund to choose her over his family. She was being selfish. She knew she was.

"I'm afraid not, Your Majesty. The time has come for them to leave for now. I'm sure Narnia will again have need for them." Aslan said. Peter looked from Edmund to Elanor and smiled.

"If it helps any, Ellie – Edmund likes you too." He whispered as he gave her a hug. Peter knew she would miss all of them but none so much as Edmund.

* * *

**3 Years Later (Caspian is 19)**

Elanor had begged her brother to take her on the Dawn Treader with him, he had at first refused saying they needed a Royal in Narnia. But she had said that they had others who could hold down the fort while they were away. They had Lords and Ladies that they trusted with their lives and eventually, thoroughly sick and tired of his sister's begging, Caspian relented and told Elanor she could join them. Lucky for them they had built two cabins. Elanor would take one and Caspian would have the other. Next door and smaller than normal, but that also helped when Elanor had her nightmares.

About a week into their journey they spotted three figures in the water.

"Man overboard!" was the call and Caspian and two other shipmates jumped down to rescue them. Caspian grabbed one that had just gone underwater.

"It's all right," he said to them, "I've got you." He had his arm around their waist.

"Caspian!" the rescuee was delighted with her rescuer.

"Lucy." He replied just as surprised.

"Edmund! It's Caspian!" She cried and another stopped.

"It's alright boys. You're safe now." Caspian said as he treaded water with Lucy.

"Are we in Narnia?" Edmund asked swimming towards them.

"Yes, you're in Narnia." Caspian laughed. He and Lucy were lifted on board first, Elanor stood with Blankets for them. She grabbed only two but was sure she could get more. Lucy smiled at Elanor brightly when she saw her.

"Lucy, it's good to see you again. Come on." Elanor wrapped the blanket around the young Queen's shoulders. She was able to get someone to get another two and through one at Caspian and before greeting their other castaways. Edmund and her shared a small moment when she handed him his blanket. Then of course the other got on board. She frowned as she listened to him. He called Reepicheep a 'giant rat thing' was shocked he spoke and then called Narnia a 'prank'. Reep did offer to throw him back and Edmund seemed to consider it. He didn't seem to want the blanket.

"Please, it will keep you warm." He rejected it again and again, and Edmund took Elanor by the arm and shook his head as she made to try once more to give Eustace the blanket.

"It's no good. He won't take it." Edmund said. She smiled softly.

"Men!" Caspian commanded the attention of his crew, "Behold our castaways! Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valiant. High King and Queen of Narnia." The crew all bowed on one knee when they heard their titles. Lucy and Edmund were offered clothes to get changed into, Elanor offered Lucy the chance to wear some of her clothes and Lucy accepted but was subjected to light-hearted teasing by Elanor once she'd changed. Unfortunately Elanor only had pants and tunics. No dresses. Caspian still took the opportunity to tease Lucy when she reappeared.

"Ah. Excuse me Lad; I don't suppose you've seen a young girl around anywhere?" He joked, Edmund chuckling beside him.

"All right!" She snapped, hitting Caspian on the arm; looking vaguely hurt by the teasing. Elanor smiled but still gave her brother a look that told him she had already been teased long enough by Elanor. Caspian led Ed and Lucy to his cabin where he could show them where they were going and why. However, entering the cabin their faces were taken by awe and admiration.

"Aslan." Lucy said spotting the carved lion on the wall. Edmund was taken by the painting of horsemen on the wall. Elanor stood next to her brother watching it all unfold. Their gazes went everywhere.

"Look," Lucy said, "Susan's bow and arrows." She said, Caspian smiled at Elanor and turned to the cabinet behind him.

"Lucy," she turned back to him with a smile.

"My healing cordial! And Dagger." She said with a bigger smile, she moved to take them then stopped.

"Oh – may I?" She was almost afraid to take them.

"Of course they're yours." He said. Edmund's attention was taken.

"Peter's sword." Caspian hardly ever left it off his belt in Narnia, but now Rhindon leaning up agasint the wall behind the doors, sheathed safely.

"Yes. Looked after as promised." Caspian looked at the sword and picked it up holding out Edmund, "here, hold it if you wish."

"No, no. It's yours. Peter gave it to you."

"I did save this for you though." Edmund's odd silver device. His 'torch'.

"Thanks." He said, apparently it still works. Elanor still stood by the wall, Caspian turned to her and noted the way her eyes scanned Edmund he walked back to her and watched her eyes, he smiled and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't have Edmund all over my cabin thank-you very much." Elanor shot him a disgusted look.

"I have not the faintest idea what you mean brother." Elanor said, looking positively scandalized. Caspian just gave her a knowing smile.

* * *

"So what are you doing out here?" Edmund asked when they went into a somewhat 'study' of Caspian's.

"Well how about I tell you what has happened since you left?" Caspian suggested. Edmund nodded agreeing that was probably best.

"Since you left, the giants of the North have surrendered unconditionally and we defeated the Calormen armies at the Great Desert. There is peace across all of Narnia." Caspian said

"Peace?" Edmund asked.

"In just three years." Caspian replied.

"And have you found yourself a Queen in those three years?" Lucy asked, coyly hooking a curl behind her ear, "Or Elanor, a King?"

"No. Not one that compares to your sister." Caspian said.

"Nor have I. I am still battling my nightmares. I'm afraid it rather is an unappealing feature in a Queen. Queens do not suffer night terrors every night, or nightmares for that matter." Elanor said with a sad smile.

"Have they changed since we left?" Edmund asked. Elanor shook her head.

"No. I still see my four best friends die in front of me with no hope of me helping them, although one thing has changed." She said, "now I see the very last expression on your faces when you fall, forever frozen on your faces."

"Ellie," Caspian started but she cut through.

"Peter's is disbelief, I believe it means he can't understand why I'm immobile. Susan's is confusion as is she can't believe I can't do anything. Lucy – you look horrified, like you're scared of me. And Edmund," Elanor broke off here.

"Ellie, stop." Caspian pleaded, he'd obviously heard this before, "It too much to hear it twice in 12 hours for me."

"Edmund's yours in betrayal." Elanor whispered tears falling from her eyes. I can move after you fall, and I go to each of you. Trying to say sorry. I got to you and I couldn't say anything. No Caspian, I have to get it out," She said giving her brother a look as he once again tried to stop her.

"Betrayal? You could never make me feel betrayed, Mija. Never." Edmund hadn't used that word before with their family and Lucy was amazed he used it now. She knew what it meant but he would normally be required to use it if he had a daughter. Although Elanor should have felt offended she actually gave him a smile. Drinian stood with them and making sure they remembered where they were and who they were with cleared his throat.

* * *

Edmund noticed the next day how similar Elanor and Caspian were. They both had smooth hair, Caspian's dark hair looked like it was silk and Elanor's golden lock fell down her back like a long waterfall of sunshine. Caspian's eyes were intense and focused, determined. Elanor also had intensity in her gaze and a sharp firm focus that one would envy to have but her eyes shone with laughter whenever she smiled. She was also hardly without her bow and quiver, just as Caspian was hardly without Rhindon. At this point Rhindon and Edmund borrowed Telmarine sword clashed and clanged on the ship's deck as Elanor watched from near the back of the ship. Lucy stood next to her as they watched.

"No one can beat Caspian." Elanor joked.

"Edmund does…well I guess it's like swordplay…at school in England. He's the best in the class." Lucy said with a smile.

"I expect no less of the Just King." Elanor said with a bright smile.

"You really do like him don't you? You said the last time we were here – in front of the entire Royal Court might I add – that you loved him." Lucy said, Elanor blushed.

"Well you heard what I said about my nightmares. I see Disbelief, confusion and horror. But the betrayal on Ed's face hurts the most." Elanor said, her smile vanishing. Lucy knew that it still hurt Elanor to talk about the Nightmares and Edmund was too much of a Gentlemen to offer to stay the nights in her cabin to sooth them if she awoke.

* * *

The Port of Narrowhaven proved to be their first brush with separation and danger. When they were all taken prisoner, Lucy, Eustace and a Faun were going to be put to market, to be sold as slaves. Edmund and Caspian were taken to the dudgeons.

But Elanor, since she was Caspian's sister, a Queen and considered more beautiful than any other woman she was taken as the Leader's slave and only used for one purpose.

"Over my dead body." She spat when he once more told her what services she was expected to provide.

"Come now sweetheart. Surely you want your friends spared." He said, "So you can see what happens when you say no, you can join us at Market tomorrow and see your friends be sold." He said evilly eyeing her.

"You set my friends free and I'll…I'll do it." She said her voice unsure.

"You made your choice, My Sweet. They will be sold. Starting by the little lady." He said. Elanor sighed; Lucy was going to be first. Elanor couldn't believe it, she had only said no because of the moral ramifications. For one, no man would marry her as she would be no longer be considered 'pure' as most marriageable women would be married to better men if they were 'pure'. Her nightmares and night terrors were about to get much worse.

In the morning, to prevent her escape she too was clapped in irons. She was forced to stand behind the leader of the thugs and wait and watched as Lucy was sold for 150 gold pieces and then Eustace was put on the stand. She waited until she heard one of the voices she'd hoped to hear all morning.

"I'll take them off their hands; I'll take them all off your hands." A hood was flipped back and Drinian appeared Reepicheep on his shoulder. Elanor was over joined but it only lasted a few seconds until she was dragged away from the fight by the chain the joined her wrists.

"Edmund! Caspian!" She screamed suddenly she was shoved from behind and pulled away from her captor. She looked up when she heard the hurried footsteps going away and she found herself face-to-face with Edmund.

"Majesty." She nodded.

"My Lady." He helped her to her feet then he unlocked her shackles. She joined the fighting then with free hands but couldn't do much really. She really took to it though when it came to Caspian. They were fiercely protected by each other. There was closeness to these Royal siblings that Edmund had always wanted to have with Peter – except the hugging bit.

* * *

That night on the Dawn Treader Elanor suffered those nightmares she knew would appear. She sat bolt upright in her bed unaware that she had in fact screamed. The door of the cabin opened, and moonlight spilled in to the room. But the figure who stood at the door was too small to be Caspian yet too big to be Lucy.

"Ellie?" He had never called her that before, but the way it fell from his lips told her that he hadn't been asleep. He was too awake for that.

"Ed?" She hardly referred to him by the two-letter nickname but he always smiled when she did. He came into the cabin and closed the door behind himself, bathing them in darkness again, but he knew where her bed was so when it dipped on the opposite side to her she knew he'd found it.

"The nightmare again?" He asked moving back to sit next to her.

"Different this time, but I don't really want to talk about it." She said, Edmund was leaning against the headboard. He was watching her when the moonlight did come in through the window and light up her room it lit her face and hair in a blueish-white glow.

"Ed…I know it's silly to ask…and probably more forward than normal – but would you stay here tonight?" She asked, feeling silly for asking. It was improper.

"Are you asking to sleep next to you?" Edmund asked, Elanor nodded.

"Only if you want to." She said, "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Not uncomfortable, Elli. But I don't want Caspian to kill me tomorrow morning." Edmund said with a smile, but he moved to lie next to her anyway.

"He won't. I'll explain why." She assured him lying down again too.

"And what would you say?" He asked with a chuckle.

"You keep the nightmares away. I know now. When you are next to me, you keep them away. They don't happen when I'm near you. My sleep is uninterrupted when you're nearby." She told him and she meant it. Edmund was the one who stopped the nightmares. Although completely improper for a Queen to share quarters with a man she is neither married nor betrothed or related to is against rules but Elanor didn't care right now. She wanted to have one night of sleep that wasn't interrupted by a night terror or Nightmare and if it was – he was there to sooth them away.

* * *

As their journey came to an end at the start of Aslan's Country the time came to say goodbye again. Lucy and Eustace took it well but Edmund took one look at Elanor and refused.

"I'm not going back to England." He said.

"Why not?" Lucy asked.

"I've found something that I don't have to study for. Something that I don't have to read about. I've found the one thing that Peter always told me I'd find one day. In Elanor." Lucy smiled.

"You're in love with her." She said, Edmund nodded.

"I am. Will you allow me to stay Aslan?" Edmund said looking to the Lion, Aslan smiled.

"I cannot part two people so destined for each other. Edmund stays." Elanor allowed Edmund to pull her into a hug. He gave his sister a kiss on the forehead and told her to tell Peter and Susan what had happened and that hopefully he'd see them again. He told Eustace that he'd have to make up something about Edmund's disappearance to his parents but he'd sure they'd come up with something. He remained on the sandbar with Caspian and Elanor his arms tightly around the Queen of Narnia. He knew he'd be happy and hopefully so would she.

"Why did you allow him to stay?" Caspian asked the lion once the wave closed over behind the pair.

"Edmund is saving Elanor. The way she needs to be saved. She thought she would never find someone to marry her. Because she suffered from those nightmares. But Edmund keeps them away doesn't he?" Elanor nodded.

"He does, he keeps the nightmares away Caspian. He helps me sleep at night with simply lying beside me." She said.

"You have my blessing, not that you needed it anyway. I couldn't have stopped you." Caspian said with a smile.

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful. When they got back to Narnia, Caspian was able to lend Edmund some of his finery and Elanor had a beautiful dress made. It was just beautiful, Caspian gave her away and Aslan preformed the ceremony. After all they'd been through the ceremony was just what they needed. Elanor was gorgeous as always and Edmund looked every bit the Just King of Old. Caspian had found Edmund's old crown and had it polished until it shone like the stars. Elanor's own crown – or tiara – had been polished as well it looked like Susan's or Lucy's as it was silver.

After sharing their first kiss as husband and wife there were cheers and applause and the feast began. It was a massive feast and party for them. Elanor and Edmund stayed close all evening. Caspian even mentioned that now that they were married that didn't mean they were joined at the hip. But he did say he'd fast-track the rebuild of Cair Paravel. Just for them. Edmund said he didn't have to, but Caspian insisted the same as he did when he insisted it was time for the Jut King and Queen to leave the feast and retire for the evening. This would be the first time Edmund and Elanor would truly be, legally, allowed to share a bed and chambers. Their chambers had been put together during the ceremony and the feast.

Edmund and Elanor retired to their chambers and it was the first time they'd really looked at each other and the only moment they had to think that they were actually married. Looking at each other they started to laugh, it wasn't funny as such but it was the relief that they had escaped and they could do what they liked. Edmund grabbed Elanor around the waist and spun her around. Then he drew her into for a long, lingering, passionate kiss. He pulled back and the wedding night began.

Finally, Edmund thought afterwards, finally they weren't Edmund the Just and Queen Elanor. They were just themselves and there were no more nightmares for Elanor. The nightmares were finally gone and if they did come back, he'd be there to stop them and sooth away her fear.

* * *

**Just so people remember I did not mean for it to be that long, if you made it this far you've done well! Please review.**

**And for those who don't know the term "mija" that Edmund used with Elanor means 'my daughter' but many use it as a term of endearment for friends or lovers.**


End file.
